La locura del Zorro
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Ed, inquilino de don Diego, cuando es sonámbulo es el Zorro, y necesitara la ayuda de sus criados Doble d y Eddy, y también proteger a Andrea del cínico coronel Quevedos, una parodia de "Il sogno di Zorro".


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

La locura del Zorro

En la tercera década del siglo XIX por allí en la California mexicana, llegaba una goleta proveniente de España, y venia un pasajero importante llamado Ed, que provenía de una familia fina.

Pero de polizones vinieron sus dos criados Doble d y Eddy, que explicaron al capitán del barco que lo seguían, porque Ed solía tener raro comportamiento, incluso en su casa en el viejo continente:

-Sepa disculpar capitán, es que Ed suele comportarse de otra manera-Le dijo Doble d.

-Si, a veces es raro-Dijo Eddy.

Y también iban a la casa del señor importante de California llamado Don Diego de la Vega, ya viudo tenía una hija llamada Andrea y Ed era su prometido, cuando era joven, Diego fue aquel héroe enmascarado que se llamaba el Zorro y luchaba contra la tiranía y la corrupción.

Cuando la goleta llegaba al puerto, a Ed lo iban a transportar en carreta, don Diego y el pueblo lo estaban esperando para recibirlo.

Cuando llegaron, quedaron impresionados al ver al inquilino que era muy fino y un poco afeminado, solía ser coqueto con sus dos criados y a Andrea lo asqueaba un poco:

-Es un afeminado mi prometido-Decía Andrea.

En ese momento se quedaron callados cuando apareció el soberbio coronel Quevedo, acompañado del obeso sargento García, su cabo Rodolfo y sus lanceros Joaquín, Tablón y Jacinto:

-Llego Ed-Dijo el sargento.

-Es un tonto-decía Quevedo porque era cínico.

Además de que el pueblo de Los Ángeles estaba gobernado por el corrupto alcalde Juan Carlos, que dejaba que Quevedo haga lo que quiera.

Andrea no estaba interesada en conocer al afeminado Ed, pero Doble D y Eddy le decían a don Diego que su inquilino solía comportarse extraño, pero De la Vega estaba interesado en detener a Quevedo quien cometía abuso de poder con el apoyo de Juan Carlos en la ciudad de Los Ángeles y para eso necesitaría la ayuda del fornido fraile Gabriel:

-Debo detener a esos canallas para que se acabe la tiranía-Pronunciaba De la Vega.

Esa noche, los criados vieron que Ed era sonámbulo y para su impresión, estaba vestido de negro, con capa, antifaz y sombrero circular, o sea, del legendario Zorro.

Ahí, el Zorro mostro una sonrisa y se echó a reír, saltando por la ventana, monto al caballo negro y marco una zeta en el muro.

Sus criados vieron que se dirigía al fuerte, allí sorprendió a un par de lanceros y les marco las letras de Zorro a cinco soldados, por ello, se desmayaron.

El sargento García dio la orden de atrapar al Zorro, pero como era burlón no podían agarrarlo, cuando se acercó al obeso oficial le marco una zeta por detrás y le dio una patada, Rodolfo y sus cadetes quisieron agarrarlo, pero tampoco pudieron, y allí libero a dos prisioneros que montaron a caballo.

Quevedo, quien despertó por el ruido se sorprendió al ver al bandido enmascarado y dando un saludo se fue:

-El Zorro ha vuelto, no permitiré que me detenga-Dijo el coronel.

El Zorro regreso a su habitación y se dirigió a la cama para dormir, Doble d y Eddy se apresuraron a cambiarle de ropa, para que no sospechen de él.

Esa noche vino el sargento con un grupo de lanceros por lo del ataque del Zorro, García era amigo de don Diego, pero él no sabía que ya había aparecido:

-¿El Zorro ha vuelto?-Dijo impresionado don Diego.

-Sí, nos atacó y no pudimos atraparlo-Dijo García.

Luego de marcharse, Andrea encontró a Ed dormido y se puso molesta con él, aunque quería conocer al Zorro:

-Al fin, vino a hacer justicia-Dijo ella.

Al día siguiente, Quevedo invito a Ed para el manejo de la espada, como era inocente le dieron un sable sin hoja, creyendo que peleaba, hacia ruido para saber que peleaba, pero aunque su arma era inofensiva le dio al sargento y se hizo el muerto.

Ed estaba asustado, Quevedo se burlaba de él y cuando García despertó todos se rieron de él y abandono el palacio del coronel:

-Es cierto, Ed ni puede ser el Zorro, es solo un tonto-Dijo de forma burlona.

-Lo sabía, el inquilino de don Diego es un imbécil-Decía el alcalde.

Cuando iba a llevarle una canasta con comida al fray Gabriel de parte de don Diego, le conto al sargento, a Rodolfo y a los cadetes que estaban en una taberna, les dijo a donde iba y pensaron en seguirlo.

Sin sospechar nada, lo siguieron a la casa del fraile, cuando llego para darle el regalo de don Diego, los soldados aparecieron, pero el fraile era fuerte y los golpeaba, sin querer Ed lo golpeo y cayo desmayado, ahí lo capturaron.

Don Diego, Andrea, Doble d y Eddy estaban impresionados por la captura del fray Gabriel, y cuando un soldado le dio una patada se lastimo, vieron que tenía los glúteos duros y De la Vega ordeno liberarlo, García obedeció lo que dijo.

Sin embargo Quevedo planeaba vestirse del Zorro para difamarlo, y también de cuidar a su madre Nazarena que iba a ir de viaje con un cofre de joyas valiosas.

Ese día, el falso Zorro estaba en el bosque con una trampa de soga, pero el original ya estaba en camino hacia la diligencia en que iba Nazarena.

Quevedo ataco a sus hombres y solo logro ahuyentarlos, pero el caballo en el que vino se escapó y se quedó solo.

El Zorro original ataco a los guardianes de Nazarena y quería seducir a la pasajera, pero le pego en la cabeza y se desmayó, ahí Eddy le pego en la cabeza con un palo y con Doble d, se llevaron a Ed y el cofre de joyas.

En cambio Quevedo cayó en su propia trampa que había puesto que era una soga, allí García, Rodolfo y los cadetes lo encontraron y el coronel se enojó porque su plan fallo y se enteró que su madre fue asaltada por el Zorro y que el cofre que llevaba desapareció.

Andrea despertó a Ed que dormía, y ahí don Diego vio que estaba el cofre de joyas, y era para financiar junto con el fray Gabriel, una guerrilla contra Quevedo.

Nazarena estaba enojada, incluso con su propio hijo por el ataque del Zorro, pero el coronel no descansaría hasta capturar al Zorro y recuperar las joyas robadas, además que el alcalde estaba desesperado, por si descubrían que era un avaro corrupto.

Con el sargento García, Rodolfo, Jacinto, Joaquín, Tablón y un grupo de lanceros, iba a atacar a don Diego, el fray Gabriel y un grupo de civiles para que la guerrilla no llegue a organizarse.

Pero que el cínico Quevedo tenía en mente, era casarse con Andrea porque la deseaba, además que ella era la prometida del inocente de Ed, estaba enamorada del Zorro.

Cerca del bosque, don Diego, el fray Gabriel y un grupo de campesinos se reunieron junto con el cofre robado, pero lo que no sabían era que Quevedo, García y Rodolfo estaban disfrazados:

-¡Atención! Hay que parar este abuso de poder cometido por los militares y del corrupto de Juan Carlos y con ayuda del Zorro podremos lograrlo, ya que tenemos su cofre-Anuncio don Diego.

-No tan rápido-Se descubrió Quevedo y los soldados aparecieron.

Allí, el Zorro, sonriendo y riendo, entra en acción y lucha con los lanceros, el coronel agarra el cofre y huye, García combate contra él, pero no logra vencerlo ya que le inco un glúteo con su espada, lo mismo pasa con Rodolfo y sus cadetes, el fray Gabriel ayuda y noquea a varios que se le oponen.

Don Diego y los civiles observan como el héroe enmascarado combate a los soldados y con sus burlas los vencen, cuando ya no pueden hacer nada, los lanceros huyen.

Quevedo lleva el cofre al despacho del alcalde, y cuando lo abren descubren que fueron engañados: reemplazaron las joyas por piedras.

El obeso sargento va de vuelta a la casa de don Diego para investigar, Ed está dormido, mientras que Doble d y Eddy esconden el traje negro y las joyas.

Los soldados investigaron en cada rincón y no hallaron nada, además de que Ed estaba despierto y o le hicieron preguntas.

Incluso Quevedo vino y le propuso esto a Andrea:

-Creo que vas a tener un buen esposo-

-¿Ed? No, prefiero al Zorro-

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-No, por favor-Contestó ella.

La conversación queda interrumpida cuando apareció el Zorro, allí ambos desenvainaron espadas, pero el enmascarado burlo al coronel y le corto el cinturón haciendo que sus pantalones se caigan:

-Me las vas a pagar-Dijo el coronel y se fue.

Cuando se fue, Andrea despierta a Ed, ya que está molesta con él porque no hacía nada y se iba a cazar con el coronel por obligación de Nazarena.

Al día siguiente, iba a preparar el casamiento de Quevedo y Andrea, que se iba a realizar en la plaza pública, don Diego y Gabriel no estaban augustos.

Ed despertó asustado y sus criados le dijeron:

-Ed, tu ere el Zorro-Le dijo Doble d.

-Debes apresurarte, Andrea te espera-Dijo Eddy.

-Allá voy-Dijo Ed, dispuesto a pelear sin ser sonámbulo.

Cuando iba a hacer el casamiento, aparece el Zorro y riendo enfrenta a los soldados, pero Gabriel detiene a García para que no intervenga, Rodolfo y los cadetes no se atreven a enfrentarlo; pero Juan Carlos y Nazarena ordenan detenerlo, allí Quevedo se saca la casa y pelea con él.

El Zorro y el coronel pelean de forma singular, entran a un establo, allí le lanza sus ataques y los esquiva, desesperado sigue luchando, pero no logra ni hacer el mínimo daño al enmascarado.

En el balcón, de forma burlona, se descubre y con un golpe, tira a Quevedo de allí y cae a una toma de agua.

Don Diego, Andrea, Gabriel, Doble d, Eddy y los demás ven quien es el Zorro, al ver esto, Quevedo no da crédito a lo que ve:

-¿Tu eres el Zorro? Ay no, todo este tiempo fui un tonto-Y se desmaya.

García, Rodolfo y los cadetes arrestan al coronel y a Juan Carlos, Nazarena se pone a llorar y todo el pueblo festeja.

Pero la boda sigue y Andrea se casa con Ed, aunque luego de besarla y duerme, aunque no dijo el acepto, Doble d y Eddy lo llevan a su cama para que duerma y luego continúe el casamiento; y así termina esta historia del héroe enmascarado que era sonámbulo.

Fin


End file.
